The Morning after the Night before
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: Rose wakes up with her usual fantasies of the Doctor swimming through her mind. She's usually perfectly content with these thoughts, wishing them secretly into reality. But what if she gets what she wishes for?


**The Morning after the Night before**

**Chapter 1 - Why is my bra on the lampshade?**

Rose fluttered her eyes open, squinting as she moved from her view of the ceiling to her bedside table.

6:00am

She groaned apathetically, reaching out to clutch the clock in her grasp as though the time would change if the mechanism itself were moved. As she held it about five inches from the tip of her nose Rose realised there was no such luck - still the red glowing numbers and letters bleated at her, taunting the fact that she was staring at them right now. She furrowed her brow, narrowing her gaze. Pondering about throwing it across the room, Rose concluded that it wouldn't be at all mature or the least bit sensible and would most likely aggravate her later when she wants to know what the time is in this Tardis and won't be able to find out because she had destroyed the only clock. It would irritate her further when the Doctor would give his speech that 'technically time does not exist in the Tardis' and the rest of it. She placed the clock back and stared at the white ceiling sleepily.

"_Then again I can never get tired of his techno-babbling voice and that absolutely adorable face when looks me right in the eyes and asks me if I am listening..." _Rose smirked to herself as she wriggled deeper under duvet _"Smells like him" _she noted mentally as she inhaled the cotton, mind meandering off on a slight tangent _"Oooh and that smile" _Rose doted, eyelids slowly closing. It was going to be one of those mornings, just like every other, when she would wake up and then drift back to sleep with thoughts of the Doctor.

He entwined their fingers as their hands meshed together, palms touching as he lay on top of her. His breath curled around her neck, enticing her lips to his.

Rose's eyes burst open, her hands were smoothing her own neck and she sighed. It was a dream. She cursed herself although self congratulated on the vivid imagery. She glanced at the spiteful time keeping object that was now facing her - as she had placed it to remove the effort of reaching or leaving the warmth of her quilted cocoon and exercised her sloth tendencies, relishing it as she began nuzzling back into her pillow and breathed heavily. It had read 6:37 but that was irrelevant as she lulled back into sleep.

The Doctor whispered a sweet nothing into her ear, causing Rose to giggle - unpicking his shirt buttons with every passing word that reached her. He had a deep burning gold shining in his smouldering eyes as their gazes met, a smirk tugged at his right cheek as their warm bodies lay against each other. His twin heats pounded against her porcelain skin, she skipped a breath as row of kisses traced her jaw and a hand tangled itself in her blonde locks.

"God damn it" Rose muttered, staring at the inside of her blanket. She pouted retiringly, wrinkling her petite nose as her blonde head emerged from the bed dressing. 7:23 stared contently at her, right into her hazel eyes. She suddenly shuddered as a sensation tickled her right leg. Confused, Rose lifted up the duvet - much like a three year old when checking for monsters - and surveyed her bare legs. Nothing. She was not convinced by this lack of findings and so pursed her lips, rubbing her eyes and looking once more. Her heart stopped for a second, on realisation that she only had two legs when she last looked and most certainly shaved.

Rose yanked the covers from over her head and sat bolt upright, on her knees, eyes wide. Within seconds her jaw dropped a centimetre or so and she inhaled abruptly.

"Oh god" she breathed out. Holding her hands to her head and running her fingers through the golden strands. Rose took in the sight fully. There was no way, no possible way…unless. He stirred, growling almost as his face turned dozily to her direction "Oh god" she repeated quietly in alarm, processing her initial instinct to scream with either delight or shock or a mixture of both.

She had to be dreaming. She _had _to be. I mean why else would _he _be in her bed. A thought sprung to the forefront of clouded head. She lifted the covers violently and checked herself over and then pulled it back down, she was wearing her t-shirt and her short shorts. _"That's good"_ she assured herself. Unfortunately that's as far as it went with the positives as she spied her bra on top of the lampshade on the other side of the room. She gulped and he grumbled, yawning as Rose watched intently. Dire anticipation overwhelmed her that he would not actually wake up. His brow scrunched a little, she swallowed hard, his face relaxed. Rose felt every muscle in her body stop contracting and loosen up.

With that she gingerly eased her fingers under his arm that had the quilt pinned under it and raised it cautiously.

"Rose stop it that tickles" he mumbled. Rose raised an eyebrow, unsure of whether the Doctor was actually conscious. She let out an uneasy breath and nothing happened, so she continued, gingerly lifting the duvet and peering under it.

Rose bit her bottom lip anxiously and put his arm back down. _"Well, at least he has something on"_ she rationalised, referring to his single sock and boxers, a coy smirk blossoming on her face.

One question lingered in Rose's mind as she surveyed the room - why couldn't she remember anything? Her head suddenly panged with pain and a million images flooded her mind. They were talking, walking down the corridor of the Tardis - Jack had gone to sleep. She was leaning against her door, smiling at him, across the hall, he said goodnight and opened his door as she did to her own. Without warning their lips were joined. Rose didn't complain and kissed back passionately, roughly, almost aggressively. She'd pulled him by his tie into her room and they'd fallen on the bed. It was all coming back to her now. Yes, he'd told her how he felt, that was it, clothes were disappearing his hands were soft against her back as they submerged themselves beneath her t-shirt and then...abruptly as the vision had begun it stopped and fell into darkness.

Rose opened her eyes and felt a pair of arms cradling her back down on the bed. She murmured a breath out as her eyes focused at the smiling face above her. A gentle hand was smoothing her face as the image became clearer.

"Oh my god please tell me I'm asleep" she begged as the Doctor's warm gaze absorbed her.

"Now why would you want me to tell you that?" he smirked.


End file.
